A Knight's Night
by Kakyoku no Kaze
Summary: Loosely based on the Cardtalia universe. Antonio is the Knight of Hearts while Lovino is a gardener. They are happy together, but Antonio has a secret that is threatening to come out-a terrible secret he feels he cannot hold back much longer. Told from Antonio's point-of-view.


Looking down at your sleeping form, my heart couldn't help but be filled with an unexplainable joy. My fingers caress your soft hair and I delight in seeing you curl closer against me in your slumber. In the quiet of the night with nothing but the moon's glow casting through the windows of my room, I feel at peace.

Peace.

As soon as I acknowledged the word, it seemed as if a scoff was coughed into my ear. I look over my shoulder, yet I knew nothing would be there.

With a sigh, I slip from your arms, tucking the blankets around your form so that you wouldn't catch a cold. A small kiss to your forehead calms you.

I look around then find the spot my pants have been discarded to earlier and slip them on. I'm suddenly well aware of the chill of the night air as it steals the warmth from my body. Where was my shirt?

Deciding it wasn't worth looking for, I walk to the bathroom and turn on the faucet to wash my face. When I look up, I see my reflection in the mirror. Almost.

_"What's with that expression, amigo? It's almost like you don't want to see me,"_ my reflection says with a sneer. I return it with a blank stare as droplets of water cascade down my cheeks, sliding against my neck. _"You know,"_ it continues, _"you have to tell him someday. So he won't get in our way."_

Coolly, I reach forward to press my palm against the glass of the mirror. He does the same.

_"Not that it matters to me. He-_"

"He doesn't need to know," I say firmly, narrowing my eyes. He returns with a barking laugh.

_"Fine. Suit yourself. In fact, I look forward to it-our first real meeting. He'll love it. He already does."_

I ignore him.

_"But here's a thought. What if he loves me more?"_

Suddenly, I feel my other hand begin to tremble. I stare down at it as it slaps up against the mirror, nearly cracking the glass. Looking back at him, my teeth grit in irritation. To my chagrin, that makes my face look almost like his. . . "That'll never happen," I force through clenched teeth as I try to pull my left hand back. It stays stuck to the mirror.

He laughs again, turning his gaze towards you. I'm forced to do the same. I could feel his hungry expression. What he wants to do to you, even I don't know. But I won't ever allow him to do it. Not to you who I've sworn to protect!

He must have felt my determination since his laughter increases in volume. Licking his lips, he cocks his head and asks, _"Don't deny it; you've felt the same before. That insatiable thirst. . .that moment when you hold someone's life in your palm. That power- it's delicious, isn't it?"_ A pause. _"Can you imagine how his blood will taste? How sweet his screams will be? I know you've thought about it before. Even dreamt of it every night. . .Don't deny it, amigo. You're no better than I. We're less two parts of a whole than the same side of the same coin, and you know it. You know it deep within your-"_

I couldn't stand it anymore. With a loud scream, I pull my right hand back and smash it into the mirror, finally silencing him. . .for now. Unfortunately, you awaken with a start and cry out in fear.

As glass shards rain down upon my fist and the counter, I inhale a shaky breath. I hadn't realized how tense I had become until now, and I knew I could never be like that around you.

Forcing an easy smile upon my face, I take hold of a towel to brush off the glass bits and small drops of blood from my knuckles before walking back over to you.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" you demand, your angelic face disturbed from a scowl.

I laugh my usual and slide back into bed, pulling your form against mine and kiss you fully to silence you. I know this was always the best way to do it, and, like a charm, your complaints were cut short.

"_Lo siento, mi amor_~" I coo into your ear, "Boss just saw a centipede using his toothbrush, and had to tell it to get its own!"

Your eyes narrow skeptically, but I pull you back down under the covers and kiss your forehead. Expectedly, you forget to voice another complaint.

"Let's go back to sleep~" I suggest, hugging your face to my chest. You struggle to a more comfortable position, but eventually relent and settle back down unquestioningly.

As you start relaxing in my arms again, I try to close my eyes. But when the silence returns, I hear him again.

_"Just a matter of time. . ."_

My arms curl around you protectively. No, he was wrong. Nothing will ever happen to you, because I won't allow it. No matter what, I swore to always protect you, and I always will.

Even if it means that someday, I'll need to protect you from myself.


End file.
